1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an implantable prosthesis system and more particularly to an implantable pumping system for overcoming erectile impotence and for controlling incontinence in both males and females.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Elongated silicone rubber inflatable cylinders are presently implanted in the corpora cavernosa of the penis and are filled with a liquid when an erection is desired. These cylinders are connected by flexible tubing to a manually operated squeeze bulb pump which is implanted in the scrotum. A flexible tube also extends from the squeeze bulb pump to a reservoir implanted in the abdominal cavity, and the reservoir contains liquid which is pumped to the cylinders by manually squeezing the bulb. A valve is located adjacent the squeeze bulb pump to control the flow of liquid through the tubes so that the liquid flows out of the reservoir through the pump and into the cylinders when the pump is compressed and is drawn out of the cylinders back into the reservoir through the pump when the flaccid state of the penis is desired. Such devices are successful but are difficult and embarrasing to manipulate and may have complicated aftereffects. Examples of such systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,954,102; 4,537,183 and 4,566,446.
Another prior art system utilizes an implanted pump assembly wherein the pump is driven by an implanted electric motor which is operated by a hand held stator located outside of the body. The pump moves fluid between a reservoir and inflatable cylinders implanted in the penis through tubes. The system is difficult and embarrassing to use since the stator must be plugged into house current and manually placed adjacent the motor rotor in order to operate the pump and transfer the fluid. This system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,994.